As many would agree, one of the most enjoyable recreational activities is that of outdoor camping. And, as almost all would agree, one of the most pleasurable aspects of the camping experience is just sitting around the camp fire at night, toasting marshmallows. Whether it be accompanied by singing, telling ghost stories, or merely talking or joking with one another, these get-togethers--either as a family unit by itself, or together with other family units--such "toastings" frequently are preceded by a going out into the woods to try to find that one perfect stick to use in piercing the marshmallow, and extending it into the fire.
Difficulties arise in this looking-about, however, in several respects: first, it almost always occurs at dusk or as it is getting darker, when spotting the "perfect" stick becomes difficult with the reduced light; second, when the "looking" is being done by a child, the result oftentimes is the bringing-back of a stick which is either too thin (unable to support the weight of the marshmallow or marshmallows to be held), or too thick (unable to pierce the marshmallow without destroying its integrity), or too short (requiring the child to sit close to the fire to position the marshmallow properly); and third--perhaps more important today--, camp grounds by and large prohibit the cutting-down of any sticks or limbs or otherwise destroying the natural growth, of the type useful in reaching over and extending the marshmallow above the flames of the camp fire. As a result then, whether the family member be an adult or child, he or she is thus reduced to having to walk along the trail trying to locate that marshmallow stick that will satisfy all these objectives--not, generally, an easy thing to do as darkness comes.